


Destroy Us

by LoveMachine



Category: Angels - Fandom, devils?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Name: Marissa Rouxx| Street name: Missy| Age: 17| Gender: Female| Rank: Low class| appearance: http://dreamself.me/d/lp54 | Likes: Sweets, animals | dislikes: telling her no|</p><p> Name:Nate Uci (You-see) Hall / Age: 17/ Gender: Male/ Status: Lower Class/ Height: 5'4''/ Power: Hallucinations / Appearance: Extremely pale skin, lanky build. He has purple eyes that, when tried/strained, seem to turn pink. They are almond shaped and have shadows under them, despite him getting appropriate sleep. His hair is extremely light blonde, borderline white. He dresses in overly-fancy clothes for the lower class, as he used to be believed a normal human, but then his powers kicked in and that changed his eye color from brown to purple. His favorite colors are browns, as they remind them of his old eyes, despite his new ones being far better to look at in the mirror. After living in higher class, he realizes how bad off the lower classes are and wishes to abolish the hierarchy, but isn't doing anything to actually help due to his reserved personality. He loves books. Like, a lot.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a near-utopian society, walls separate the poor from the middle and the middle from the rich. Some choose to ignore this isolation, but others believe that the segregation is unfair. The utopia is ruled by a rather elusive and stern government; they uphold countless laws to maintain peace and serenity. Recently, rumors have spread that the walls are soon to tear down to complete the perfect haven. The technology is also restricted, higher classes having more than lower. Powered beings are shoved down to lower class as they may pose a threat.

Name: Etienne /Age: 18/ Gender: Male/ Status:Lower Class / Height: 5’7/ Power: Hydrokinesis/ Appearance: Fair skin with rosey highlights on his ear tips, nose, cheeks, and fingertips. His build is leanly muscular, and he has spidery hands. He has curly dark hair that seriously needs to be cut, his eyes are soft in shape and are a deep honey color. He has prominent cheekbones and a slight-hook nose. While he usually wears dirty-looking boy’s clothes, some of the time he can be seen wearing dresses. Clothes are clothes. His issue is they show the weird splashes of freckles on his shoulders. / He is lucky enough to be educated and to have some musical prowess, he can play piano- because of those spider fingers, and is learning to play violin.

http://fav.me/d8895q9 Age: 19 Height: 5'9 Social Class:Middle

Name: Agnes Watts // Appearance/background: ( http://puu.sh/dtiXj/5f4a6ba90b.jpg ) A bit of a narcoleptic, Agnes lives comfortably inside the lower-class region. When she was younger, her family and her were sought out to have clairvoyance - whether it had been true or not, they were issued from middle class to the poor. Though, as they are humble as they come, they had no problem fitting in. Agnes spends most of her time engulfed in good books and avidly pays attention to the news - especially to the ecnomy. She's a very quiet and withdrawn person, but will have no problem showing kindness or annoyance towards anyone. She works at a small book shop and often falls asleep on the job.

Lucy, who is not from the area and her origins a mystery to most people, is a drug peddlar between the three sections. High class people have expensive taste, but cant risk a scandal by crating their own drugs, so Lucy provides a highly demanded service to keep the upper class happy and the lower class working.


	2. Lets start

Etienne walked down the streets of the farthest west sector of the city, the poor or lowest district. He wore a scarf, jacket, and jeans, none of which matched. His shoes were taped up so much that their original color was out the door. This was an everyday thing for him, and all the others in this sector. Some people had to fasten drapey clothing out of their bedsheets and curtains. Unfortunate, just like everyone here. What he, or anyone would give to be able to live in those upper class places, but they had nothing to give. Amidst his thoughts, he got to the bookstore his mother had told him of. She wanted to return a few books for her. He walked in, “Hello? Is anyone here?” He asked.

She was never fond of complaining about her lifestyle. In fact, Agnes couldn't think of any other way to live it! Sure, the district wasn't pretty, or like the towns you read in books, but it was her home. The girl was purely satisfied through sleep and reading - that's all she needed to get through a shitty day, and through any other day. Though, as much as she tried to convince herself that she wasn't getting bored of the region - she was. /If/ the rumors had been true, that the walls were to collapse and freedom of each wall would collide, she would drop her book in a heartbeat and venture on. Maybe it was because she read too many adventure-esque novels, or that the quaint bookshop was starting to get a little dusty from the neglect it got that made her want to leave. The city was far from boring, though; almost weekly, there'd be a fight going on, or a robbery - something like that. It was pretty entertaining to watch, if she had to say so herself. With her head propped leisurely into her palm, Agnes read through a chapter silently, her free hand swiped into her hoodie pocket. As her finger glided towards the tip of the page to turn the corner, a voice interrupted her sentence. She peered up, eyeing a peculiar looking customer - somewhere around her age. "May I help you?" The girl said, bookmarking the chapter and closing the book.

Lucy pressed tightly against a brick building, peering over her shoulder and around the corner toward the group of figures standing at the gate. They were security, all dressed head to toe in black riot gear, batons at their hips and rifles in hand, and they stood post at the through gate from the middle ring to her pick-up point in the slums. She flinched as a high-speed train darted overhead, practically shaking the entire building as it carried precious cargo to the center ring. There were loud clangs of metal on metal as the cars went rushing away toward the yuppies a few miles off. The rails were probably the most well-kept part of all the structures in the lower and middle class areas. Those prissy families that lived in the richest part of town couldn’t live without their fresh milk and butter, so the upkeep and maintenance on the rails was almost daily, ensuring cargo from the farmlands off-location would get there the day-of. The building to her back, by contrast, seemed to crumble even underneath her small amount of weight while she tried to find a friendly face amongst the guards. When she spotted one that hardly ever gave her trouble she rounded the brick façade of the old factory and walked with confidence to the security checkpoint, identification card in hand. It was a fake, of course, she didn’t have level 3 clearance by a long shot, she would have to be high up on the food chain for that sort of thing, but the fake was so convincing she could get through most checkpoints without a fuss. The short, thin girl gripped tightly onto the strap of her empty black bag, and swaggered forward with confidence. Holding out the card casually with two fingers, Lucy gave the guard her fake ID; when he greeted her warmly and went for a handshake she slipped him a gram of cocaine, as was customary upon her meetings with this particular “servant and protector of the people.” Lucy had connections almost everywhere. A guard here, a guard there, a few shop owners and businessmen, rail drivers, document forgers, and everything in between. Lucy could get anything done with the right amount of time and the right people in place. She strolled through with a small nod at a female guard, smiling as she mock saluted another and pushed a hand through her down ginger hair. Doing this type of thing in the middle of the day was a hassle to say the least, but the particular client for whom she was peddling today was in need of her services, and said that they would compensate for the daytime traveling. So she accepted. What was a little risk for a few thousand more dollars in her pocket?

Sadon smiled to himself as his bare feet touched the cool pavement as he skipped along the sidewalk. He overheard talk of the giant walls separating the classes to be taken down in the near future, while working at the church. Thoughts of a certain person crossed his mind, and though he dearly wished to reunite with the fellow, they were of the highest class. Sadon's grin widened as his troubled seemed to dissipate with the destruction of the walls between their areas, but besides this, he knew little to nothing about the subject- or the person he was going to pursue. "The most information is always in the poorest areas!" He practically sang to himself as he was granted access beyond the lower-class gate. His golden bracelets shone as bright as his eyes when he entered the old, rustic bookstore where he was sure to find his answers. "Hello everyone! How are you doing this fine evening!?" He beamed as he thrust open the front door.

Johnathan was meandering about the lower district in his newly bought rags. "To help me blend in" he told himself as he did it. It was strange here, where were the manicured lawns? Where were the water features and beautifully paved roadways? It didn't seem right to him, that these poor poor people had no access to a personal atrium filled with all sorts of exotic plants and wildlife. He shook his head sadly, they even seemed happy! HAPPY?! Johnathan was glad he was born wealthy, there was no way that he could ever live like this. He tugged gingerly on his clothes "Quite droll." He wandered his way into a bookshop, a curious sight, why didn't they just have private libraries?


	3. Chapter 3

Etienne walked up to the counter, offering the lady a handsome smile “Just returning some books, is all.” He put them down. “See, there were a little overdue, what do you want in return for them? Freshwater?” He offered. Sometimes, haggling was more beneficial than using currencies, so stocking up on food or clothing was a good thing. Not that he would admit it, he did steal sometimes, just for the benefit.   
coffeebot: Before the boy was even able to mingle himself towards the counter, two other customers dropped by. One was a curious looking creature - she didn't bother herself to stare too long, that was rude, but only offer a smile. "Hello," she answered, "I'm doing lovely, how are you doing, sir?" Briefly, her attention was moved towards the other man. He seemed apphrensive about his arrival; it was almost comedic. The poor guy looked so lost and misplaced, she hid her laugh behind her cheeky smile. As the first customer arrived in front of her, she glanced down at the book and mirrored the grin. Easily, she took the two books into her hands, marking them and carefully setting the two novels into a bin. "No, no need to pay for anything," she replied calmly, setting her arms back down onto the counter. "I'd be awful to hassle for books - books are priceless, too good for any freshwater or anything like that. It's fine."

The pick-up was no problem. She met with her cook, picked up her product, and was making her way out of the slums back toward the gate where she had come in when she heard a yell behind her. “Hey!” A loud voice boomed. Lucy turned to see a guard walking toward her. “Let me see your papers!” She obliged, holding out her photo ID, citizen’s PIN, and certificate of immigration. He mulled them over, either not noticing they were (very convincing) fakes or choosing to ignore their blemishes. Lucy folded them up and tucked them in her pocket. “What’s in your bag?” he asked. “Groceries.” She replied without missing a beat. He was quiet for a long time. “Open it up.” She tightened her grip on the strap of her bag and swallowed hard, swinging it over one shoulder and gesturing to unzip it when instead she thrust her upturned elbow into the face of her inspector and darted off into the winding maze of slums and row-homes, ducking under hanging clothes-lines and weaving past people. She bobbed through the bustle of the markets without trouble but she could hear him yelling after her, and when she glanced back she saw him charging awkwardly through the crowd with blood pouring from his broken nose. She turned a few corners, hopped a fence or two, and eventually ran inside a storefront, slamming the door behind her and ducking behind the wall. Lucy peeked out cautiously, hood covering her hair and face as she looked out for the still fuming guard. He passed after a few minutes of sniffing around and she had calmed her heavy breathing, looking up from her hiding place to see the patrons of the establishment. She was in a bookstore, and nobody around her looked pleased to see that she had scrambled into the building. 

“Are you sure? I mean, not for your plants or anything?” He asked, pulling out a pink bottle filled with clear liquid. He popped off the top. He used his free hand to will the water out of the container, having if just wade mid air, no one minded if he used his power, right? He sent it back into the bottle and capped it. His attention turned to some lady busting in, she just screamed bad news right now. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Sadon immediately decided he liked this small building. Though the people were quiet, there seemed to be a heavenly aura in the air. When he saw that the main store worker was busy with another customer, the tall male decided to take a random seat at a table. Though the old wood of the chair creaked and whined, he leaned back and balanced the chair on it's back legs for a few seconds before landing it with a thud against the floorboards. Too excited to wait any longer, he arose from his seat and walked to the shelves littered with books. Sadon started to quickly pull books out from their places when he took only a second to look at the covers and deem them worthless- placing them back where they belonged. Before he could remove a third book, the front door slammed from behind, causing him to jump and drop the book he held. He quickly turned to find a hooded person breathing heavily in plain clothes. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a beastly look in their eyes, and he smiled. "Get my information from the source.." He mused with a wide smile.

"Uh-huh, I'm positive," Agnes responded, her tongue-in-cheek smile widening. She supposed her expression was naturally wry; she wasn't intentionally snarky or rude to people - but her face truly set her out to be. The girl had heavily lidded eyes, mostly due to her sleeping patterns, and a perpetual smile that could never be wiped off. Whether she was angry, or upset with /anyone/ it wouldn't go away - albeit, it did look awkward. "My manager will come by after my shift and water them anyway, it's no big deal, sir!" The girl reassured him again. As she leaned down to pick up the basket full of books, the door had abruptly slammed shut. Her brows rose, slowly lifting her head to inspect the scene. What was going on? Man, if she was gonna get jumped in her own shop - she swore she was going to... her mind trailed off once seeing the hooded figure. "Excuse me," she perked up, leaving the safety of the counter to walk over to the stranger. "Are you okay - do you need anything?" Despite her mind constantly pecking at her for being far too kind to people who would randomly storm in, it seemed like the right thing to do. Atleast, she thought it was the right thing to do. 

It was quiet for a long time as they all stared at her, and then one of them spoke and she snapped out of her shock. “Uh. Yeah.” She breathed between each gasp for breath, rising and pushing the hood off her head. She peeked out the window again to be safe and pushed her sleeves up her heavily tattooed arms, pushing her fingers through her hair and cracking her neck. The girl who seemed to be the proprietor of the shop asked her if she needed help. “Just looking for some, ya know, some books,” she lied with a smile that could only come from someone who was up to no good. Lucy was charming and intimidating, sexy and charismatic. She could sell ice to an Eskimo. Showing off her ink was sure to keep people who knew about the gangs around here at bay, but she posed the risk of the nosy and ignorant every time she exposed the intricate designs all over her skin. “Say, what’s the fastest way to get to the milling district from here?” she asked casually. It was well-known amongst those living in the area that the old abandoned saw mills were ripe with criminal activity, so if anyone in here was an undercover she was taking a huge risk by even uttering the words. Even still, it was just another clever way to keep people off her back. Nobody wanted to mess with the thugs that hung around the mills, not even the guard force.

“Through Porter street.” He answered, he tucked his hands in his pockets. He learned of these things from his uncle, who was a shady man. He also taught him to just tell them what they wanted to know, and pray to whatever god you worship that they don’t mug you. He ended the conversation by walking over to the shelves to just look around the out of date history books.

The red cross dangled from his neck as Sadon strode to the side of the tattooed girl. Though the marks on her arms seemed unholy, he was sure she knew the answers to the questions he wanted to ask. His smile was bright against his dark skin, and he took her hand and shook it eagerly. "Hello miss!" He piped up. "Would you happen to know anything about the Black Rabbit Mafia? It's this Chinese group of powerful people, and I'm looking for a friend who's a part of it!" He shifted on his feet, to excited to stand still. "Do you know anything? Their whereabouts, members, any of the sort? I know they're more higher class, but I have a good bet that you know a thing or two!"The hope in his eyes was genuine as his hand held tightly to the cross he loved dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Marissa Rouxx| Street name: Missy| Age: 17| Gender: Female| Rank: Low class| appearance: http://dreamself.me/d/lp54 | Likes: Sweets, animals | dislikes: telling her no|
> 
> Name:Nate Uci (You-see) Hall / Age: 17/ Gender: Male/ Status: Lower Class/ Height: 5'4''/ Power: Hallucinations / Appearance: Extremely pale skin, lanky build. He has purple eyes that, when tried/strained, seem to turn pink. They are almond shaped and have shadows under them, despite him getting appropriate sleep. His hair is extremely light blonde, borderline white. He dresses in overly-fancy clothes for the lower class, as he used to be believed a normal human, but then his powers kicked in and that changed his eye color from brown to purple. His favorite colors are browns, as they remind them of his old eyes, despite his new ones being far better to look at in the mirror. After living in higher class, he realizes how bad off the lower classes are and wishes to abolish the hierarchy, but isn't doing anything to actually help due to his reserved personality. He loves books. Like, a lot.

Lucy clenched her teeth hard, turning with painfully fake interest in what he was saying. He took her hand and shook it with enthusiasm, making her entire torso shake before she pulled it away from him with a snarl on her face. She listened to him speak with disbelief. Was he being serious? “Listen, baby,” she began in a voice like velvet but marred by her heavy Boston accent. “You seem like a nice guy. An innocent. A ‘Godly’ type, yeah?” She pushed the collar of her jacket aside just enough so he could see the ink on her skin. The alchemic sign for sulfur and a well-known symbol for Satanism. “You’re cute, really. But you can’t be serious. Even if I did have answers for you, which I don’t, but even if I did, you don’t just approach a stranger and ask about the fucking Black Rabbits! Use your head, kid! What if I was a member? You go sniffin’ around asking question you’re gunna get yourself shot! Or worse!” Her voice was a hushed whisper, but with all the intensity of if she were screaming at him. Her clear blue eyes bore into him like knives and she pointed a tattooed finger in his face. “Stop. Snoopin. Around.” Lucy hissed, pressing a finger into his chest for emphasis. 

Etienne scooted a bit closer to their conversation, all of this talk of gangs intrigued him. There were a lot of them here, especially at the mills. The abadon mills, the cold mills, the old rusty mills that housed thousands of gangs and the black market. A valid point the girl made was that you don’t go snooping around like that, it would get you killed. It was like a lamb trying to investigate about a pack of wolves’ plan to hunt, someone was bound to get you for it. He acted like he was just checking out some hydrology books.

Sadon's smile disappeared after hearing the grim news. He was sure that meeting this girl was in God's plan to bring him closer to the mafia lord, that this was simply too convenient to just be by chance. This woman wasn't on the side of the lord, so maybe this was to test his patience on finding his person. Though the prospect of relentlessly asking her until she gave in and fed him information was his first thought, he decided against it. Sadon took a glance around the room, and eyed the man holding water before pointing a finger in his direction. "Would you happen to know any way of getting through the higher-class gates without any form of ID?" He stopped before turning back to the girl. "You should know! Please, help me get into the High class area! I'm sure I'll be able to find some form of the Black Rabbit once I'm in there!" His voice rose to nearly a yell as his patience wore thin.

Etienne rose his index finger to his lips, “Shh.” He said, then watched him turn back around. Oh, he knew a way in there alright, but this guy could be with the government, trying to find out how the secret paths worked, or worse he could blab about it. He glanced over to the girl with a ‘is this guy serious?’ look, surely she was getting the same vibes. She seemed like someone who knew how the doors worked, the government had ears everywhere.

She rolled her eyes in disbelief and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out of the shop and shoving him up against a wall. “Listen,” she instructed in a hushed growl, narrowing her eyes at him. She felt safer speaking freely in the empty street than the crowded bookstore where she had earned a few glances. “You don’t know what you’re getting into, here, awright?” she backed off of him and stepped back rubbing her face with exhaustion. “Listen. I know how to get through the gates without papers, I know ways around, but its gunna be a lot a work out of me. So what are you gunna do to repay me, huh?” She challenged, pointing at him. As he opened his mouth she cut him off before he could speak. “And none a that shit about Jesus, awright? I got my reasons, you got yours, let’s leave it at that.” Her accent was so thick whenever she said ‘got’ it came from her mouth sounding like ‘gawt’. Lucy was born in Hell with her dad, but had been raised on the surface in Boston until she was 20 with her mom. She didn’t move back into the underworld until her dad decided she needed to undergo training for her pursuit of the throne. “I can get you through for a price, kid. Not sure if you can tell but I ain’t exactly charitable.”

Missy walked into the cofee shop, Today she had made enough money to be able to buy something fo herself, she hasnt eaten in weeks. Life was tough when you were homeless, she didnt know how to pick pocket like the other kids, and she looked older so no one pity her to give her money. Lucky for her she had found a dollars on the ground. Thats like 1oo bucks to her! She looked at the desert menue, they had so much. No more eating banana peels from the trash, or drinking muddy water. She licked her lips from starring at the cake slice too long. She felt her mouth water at the sound of someone ordering hot chocolate. "One cake please!" she said almost a little to eager. ". When she handed her cash the lady looked at her weird. The casheir said it was more than a dollar. Hope droppd from her face, The dollar was all she had. "It all i have.." She said explaining her situation

One thing lead to another and before the girl knew it, the stranger that had eased in only a few minutes ago was hauling a customer outside. She made no comment; not that she would have liked to admit it, but the whole 'mill' and 'gang' business was beginning to make her uneasy. Agnes was never the type to be a rebel - hell, if someone asked her to jump off a bridge with them, she would have done it in a heart beat. She was painfully obedient and guilble - maybe it was because of how she was raised? Her aptitude lead her to trust one person, trust another and repeat the damn process like her life depended on it. If she continued it like that, she wouldn't live very long, anyway. Silently, she watched the two customers ramble outside; seeing that it wasn't the best to stare. The girl decided that it was back to get to work. "Say, do you know anything about this whole thing?" She asked, eyeing the boy that had come in earlier.

Etienne was planning on just leaving once those two left the area, but until then, he would humor the librarian’s questions. He looked over and fixed his gaze onto her, he reached up and scratched a little patch of scraps off his lip from breakfast “Yeah, but, it’s best not to know.” He said, he really didn’t want her getting involved, but that was him. He seemed to want to parent the whole human race, it was a good primer for leadership skills or so his mom always told him.

Nate had wandered around these streets for....Ugh, christ, who knows how long? His watch had been taken away by some thief and he'd gotten lost on the way back to his house, which he barely considered a 'home' in comparison to what he used to have. He was glad, though, that he was provided with a home and running water. Not many others can say they have the same, obviously, as they had to steal his watch. It was the only expensive thing he had left, and blessed he'd be if he were to ever see it again. He's just glad no one has tried to rip his clothes off of him, considering the looks he's gotten from others around him. He felt so out of place here, and in all honesty, he was. Reserved yet bold, polite yet stern, he had the makings of a higher-class person. He was just hoping no one would beat him up just for the sake of beating him up. Apparently, there's gangs here! Can you believe that? So many of them, too. He's seen so many fights and he hasn't even been here for a full month. He had hope, though! Because there's been sayings that soon, the walls would come down, and people wouldn't be separated! Hopefully no one has moved into his home yet, and the walls would come down soon, so he could lay down on his king-size bed that had been revoked from him. He was provided with just a little bit of money, enough to buy himself food for a while, and maybe a few things for entertainment like books and paper to draw on.


	5. Chapter 5

Being practically dragged out of the store didn't fare well with Sadon, but after hearing what the woman had to say, two large dog-like ears shot up from his hair in excitement. "A thousand thank-you's, miss!! I knew this was Go-uh," He stuttered. "fate, that brought us to meet! I'll pay you whatever you request! Anything at all! I know what I'm getting into, and I'm well prepared!" He spoke quickly and breathlessly as he shook from happiness. "I have a wide selection of gold and jewels that I brought from Egypt, and I'll let you have all of them if you assist me!" His movements stopped as he broke eye contact with the woman. "Though, If I must be entirely truthful, I have a feeling the Black Rabbit I'm looking for might have an extreme distaste for me." Sadon nervously chuckled at this, but took her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. "That's alright, though, because I'm certain I want to see him again!" His voice was filled with determination as he regained his resolve. He slipped out of her reach and headed back into the bookstore after motioning her to follow. "BOOK KEEPER, TWO BOTTLES OF YOUR FINEST WINE, PLEASE!" He yelled across the room.

Missy sighed in annoyance "Can i please have a tab or something then? i promise i will make it up to you when i get the money" she told the cashier as she looked down at the delicous cake. Why did she have to love sweets so bad. When the Cashier told her no she took back her dollar and slumped her shoulders as she walked away. She wasnt sure what to do next, she could probably join a gang? all the other kids did, but they were older than her. Where would she even ask for one? its not like she could go up to someone and as about one. Her thoughts were inturupted when she bumped into someone. Their wallet fell to the ground, she picked it up about to call out to them when she just noticed that she had a wallet. She didnt own. With money! She opened it to see a bunch of dollar bills "This has to be my lucky day" she said cheerfully

"Oh, c'mon," she cooed, noting the pause he took before he was ready to leave. She leaned over the counter again, her once uninterested expression becoming full of excitement; she grinned eagerly, propping her cheek into her palm. "What's a boring bookshop owner gonna do with that information? Humor me, water boy," she insisted. It was true though; she may had been satisfied with her cozy, book-worm life, but like hell she was going to miss out on some juicy information! During the time he was responding, the same customer had re-entered the shop, the same woman following him in. Her brows perked at his request. Her stomach sank a little - wine in a bookshop? What kind of bookshop had wine to begin with? "Sir," she said calmly, clearing her throat, "I'm afraid we don't hold those beverages here - my apologizes." 

Etinne sat down in a chair, folding his hands on his lap “You heard everything, really. There’s just some gangs in the abandon mills, that’s all.” He shrugged. The honey colored gaze focused on the two who re-entered, he felt intimidated by just looking at that girl. He cracked a smile when that funny-looking guy requested wine, what kind of bookstore carried wine? He stood up, “I think I should go home.” He spoke more to himself.

“Yeah, alright. But what if instead I just killed you and took those jewels. Gold means nothing to me, you idiot. What you got that I can use?” He talked right over her and she rolled her eyes, angry at being ignored, then stumbled as he dragged her into the bookstore and yelled into the room. Lucy wrenched her hand from his violently, growling and clenching a fist. “Listen asshole, first things first you better stop grabbin me! I don’t take kindly to that shit and ya gotta knock it off. Second of all, we don’t fucking have time for /wine/. I’m kind of on a strict schedule and if you want my help, you gotta operate on my clock.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, as they were earning stares. “We got to go to the mills,” she hissed. “I got people I need to see. What I don’t need, are a bunch of witnesses around who can place me here in case anybody come’s lookin.” She narrowed icy blue eyes at him and raised a lip past her gums. “Now. You got anything you wanna give me? You obviously ain’t no human, so what possessions you got that are gunna make me happy?” She looked around at the patrons of the bookstore, feeling antsy. “If you got nothing there’s no deal and you can forget about me helping you. So spit it out, or get yourself killed by some gang member on your own time.”

Sadon blinked at the woman before making a face. A list of any possessions he owned went through his head as he bit down on his ring finger. He took a quick look around the little store, at the faces staring at them, and at the person in front of him. He didn't think he'd be able to bargain with her for very long, but he desperately wanted to find the Black Rabbit. Sadon shrugged. "I have the wings of an Archangel, is that alright?" He tapped his fingers together nervously, starting to lose his composure.

Once his response came by, Agnes's attention flicked back to him. It was a very vague response, but she made no effort to continue the subject. Instead, the girl switched topics easily. "You're pretty calm 'bout this stuff." She commented, taking the tub of books back in her hands again. Right, she still had to put these pesky things back in their place before her shift was done. "Are you like, some top-notch expert on gang business?" She teased again, passing by him to stock the books. 

An Archangel’s wings; How deliciously fabulous. Her father had a massive wingspan of almost 14 feet, huge red appendages that were webbed and veined like a bat’s, and had promised her her very own pair when she had earned them. Maybe this was the ticket. A small smile pulled at the corners of Lucy’s mouth at the thought of her own pair and finally she relaxed, stepping away from him and holding out her hand for him to shake. “We got a deal, kid.” The smile pulled into a mischievous grin and she chuckled. “Just so you know, once you shake my hand there’s no going back.”

On Etinee's way out, he couldn’t help hearing their conversation. His family- though not known for it, were pretty nosey and liked to stock up on information. He stopped, and looked at the deal being made, “Uh, can I tag along? I’m not with the government or chipped I swear.” He said putting his hands up. Chipped meaning tracking chip. The government placed these in some unlucky citizens so they could test for any unusual trails and such.

Lucy stared blankly at the intruder of their conversation, unable to believe the audacity of such a person. “Oh, and what are you like, twelve?” She cut him off before he could answer. “What do I look like some kinda Goddamned babysitter? Are you fucking kidding me?” She was causing a scene, but calmed herself down enough to keep from erupting into flames. “Alright. Fine. You know what, sure you can come too! Why doesn’t everyone in the fucking bookstore come along, huh?! But what do /you/ got, kid? What’s your payment?”

Sadon's eyes widened as he stared at the older woman's hand. He stopped himself from taking a step back and, for the first time since meeting the Black Rabbit leader, he felt a tinge of fear. Sadon nervously chuckled and ran his fingers through his long ponytail. "This is a sin I haven't committed before." His voice trailed off as he began to weigh the pros and cons of this situation. The younger man startled him when he began to talk, but he refused to flinch in the wake of an embodiment of sin. "I have conditions. I want him to come along, as if nothing else; a witness. I'll need you to take us all the way to the Black Rabbit's headquarters. And you don't get the wings until after the job has succeeded, and me and him stay alive." Sadon thought these to be basic precautions, but he had to be sure.

She ran her tongue over her teeth in distaste and finally pinched her lips together. “Fine.” She hissed. “But you all gotta follow /my rules/. Awright? I say jump you say how high. No ifs ands or buts.” She cracked her tattooed fingers and rolled her neck, extending her hand for a second time. “Deal?”

“Why don’t you calm down instead?” Entinee asked, tucking his hands in his pockets. “You really think some low-class boy is going to pose a threat?” He questioned, really, she was like way higher on the danger level than him. He dug around in his pockets, nothing. He felt around his neck, which held a lot of light necklaces. He pulled off one with a clear-looking-gem, “This can grant invisibility.” He offered. He never used it, he was never sneaking around. It didn’t compare to arch angel wings, or the soul of some almighty being, but she sneaked around a lot right?

Sadon looked at her hesitantly before nodding at the boy, then at her. His eager and joyous tone had left by now, replaced by gritted teeth and a deep scowl. "And one more thing," He decided that with such a heavy price to pay, he wasn't going to allow the possibility of him leaving empty handed. "When we find him, I want you to make him love me." He said spitefully before finally taking her hand in his, giving it a single shake. He let out a scoff, silently praying that this would be worth it.

Lucy didn’t take kindly to this other kid’s tone. “Listen here, punk. You tell me to calm down one more time and I’ll kill you. He and I ain’t shook hands yet so your life is still up for grabs.” She turned back toward the priestly looking fellow and cocked a brow at him. “If this kid’s gunna be your witness he better shut his goddamn mouth or the deal is off. We play by my rules, remember?” When he grabbed her hand she batted it away with a snarl. “I can’t do that you idiot. I didn’t agree to that and I won’t do it, because I can’t. I can’t make nobody love anybody. End of story. That ain’t part of the deal.” There was a long silence as she adjusted the straps on her bag. “What makes you think I could do something like that, anyways?”

Etienne inhaled and exhaled, he was pretty close to just walking off, his uncle was just like her. Hot headed and irritable, “Wait, so, I’m a witness now? Does that mean I still gotta pay?” He asked in a more gentle voice. He frowned a little when she crushed that guy’s hopes of making some boss guy love him. Love manipulation, now that would be a cool power. Emotional control of others was cool period, have them feel what you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadon sighed dramatically. "I thought you demons were somewhat almighty. That If I made a deal, no matter the type of Monkey's Paw twists or trickery it brought, you could make him feel something for me. Going through all this trouble when he could still reject every advance I have- doesn't that seem like a huge gamble?" He thought about the likeliness of reaching the Black Rabbit at all without her help, and even the help of the smaller man's. Odds are, he wouldn't be able to get close to the organization, let alone the mafia lord. With a groan, he pinched his forehead which started to bead with sweat. "Fine, alright. No love, just take me to him. I'll form a plan of my own after we get to him." He outstretched his hand again.

She pointed at the kid with the necklace and answered him bluntly. “Yeah, buddy, you still gotta pay this ain’t no free ride. You don’t pay, I don’t take either of you anywhere.” There was a long silence until they shook hands and she smiled pleasantly at the both of them. She adjusted her jacket and gestured toward the door, exiting the bookstore with both boys in tow. “For a man so religious you seem to be quite calm being around someone you think is a demon, of all things.” She snorted, folding her arms across her chest as they weaved through the intricate maze of the slums.

“Do you want the necklace or not, is it good enough?” He asked, normally, it would turn someone invisible, but because of all the other charms he wore, it was cancled out. He followed her and the other, tucking the necklace away. “What’re your names? Just wondering, mine’s Etienne.” He asked. Might as well get to know the two people he’d be going on some goosechase with.

Sadon shuffled along after the others, matching their pace. He moved with a slight slouch as they crossed alleys and filthy streets. He had wished he'd put on a pair of shoes before leaving his home, but he didn't expect any of this to take place. "I'm Sadon, and I'm a sinner who doesn't deserve the right to praise Him." His tone was bitter as he kicked away an empty bottle. "So what's the problem with one more sin?"

“Yeah, kid, gimme the necklace,” she held an outstretched palm and when he handed it to her she inspected the gem. “Hm,” she said, pocketing the jewel before continuing. She pulled a packet of chewing gum from her jeans and threw two pieces in her mouth, clicking her teeth together and blowing a huge pink bubble. “My name is Lucy. Like the saint,” she snorted at the irony, scratching the back of her head. “The mill’s up ahead. You two stay quiet the rest of the way, keep your hands out of your pockets, don’t make sudden movements, and don’t talk to nobody. You hear me?” The milling strip was made up of a long line of sawmills along the coastline of the river, all of which had been abandoned when every tree in a hundred mile radius had been cut down for timber. They were overcome by gangs now, including a small branch of Lucy’s very own. The Daughters of Contention, an all-women gang that had branches established in major country in the world, were a fearsome group and Lucy was their leader. But she didn’t like to brag. “Prepare yourselves there, boys. You’re about to see some shit.” As she spoke thick cloud of dark smoke rolled off of her skin, peeling away the pale freckled flesh she wore so cleverly as a disguise that fell away to reveal the crimson complexion of her true nature: demonic, beautiful, and above all powerful. Two ram’s horns sprouted from her head and her ears elongated into those of a goat, sclera darkening to black pits and hair biting up into the sky in a line of flames. A forked tail whipped behind her knees and Lucy yawned, stretching her arms up into the air. She turned to the two boys following her and walked backwards toward the mill with ease and familiarity. “Welcome to my neck of the woods, boys.”

Etienne followed, no hands in his pockets, alright. That was a weird rule, but he wasn’t the experienced gangster here. He stepped back when she transformed into that..thing. He actually stepped slanted to go behind the other guy, take his soul and not mine please. He’d considered joining a gang and living it up. He looked over at the other, wondering if he was reacting the same.

Sadon's eyes widened for a second before forming a deep glare. He stepped back to stand with the other male as he looked away from the sight before him. "The lord will have no mercy on my soul, for seeing such damnable sights is so forlorn to a follower." He muttered halfheartedly. He felt angry and tired all at once, for he knew this was going to be a long, painful trip ahead of them. Despite his thoughts, he forced a smirk as he glanced to the boy next to him. "Hey, can you do that?"


End file.
